I'm not hero I'm not ángel
by imthatselfish
Summary: Todo empieza de la misma manera, un cuervo que observa, y que da algo de grima. Pero cada historia tiene un diferente argumento. Y está no iba a ser menos, porque hay cosas que cambian desde la que creímos la primera vez que se presentaron. Damon y Elena.
1. Chapter 1

Gotas caían desde las grisáceas nubes que se habían formado en lo que antes era un cielo azul. O eso creíamos nosotros y lo describíamos en infinidades de libros. Porque al fin y al cabo el cielo es solo una capa de gases. Pero parecían adoptar ese color azul debido al azul intenso de la inmensidad del espacio y las nubes que había en lugares inimaginables. Sinceramente, fuera lo que fuera lo que había arriba de nosotros albergaba muchos misterios que quizás no sean descubiertos nunca, o que no se quisiera que se descubran.

Las gotas de agua que caían por las dejas de las casas resbalaba por ellas hasta llegar a la cabellera de la joven morena, quien llamaba ansiosa al móvil esperando que alguno de sus padres lo cogiera para llegar hasta allí y recogerla. Tenía claro que en cuanto llegará se calentaría frente a la chimenea, quizás el lugar que mas anhelaba en aquel momento.

Una leve brisa comenzó a acudir a su lugar, haciendo que la morena diera un leve escalofrío mientras intentaba frotarse los brazos para entrar en calor. En muchas películas parecía ese método, pero a decir verdad no notaba cambio de temperatura alguno. Cada vez hacía más frío en aquel lugar y sus padres seguían sin responder a su llamada.

Desesperada, y con las piernas ya dormidas de permanecer de pie, se sentó en uno de los bancos que se encontraba pegado a la pared del instituto. Todos sus compañeros habían desaparecido nada más sonar el timbre, pero ella había insistido que esperaría a que sus padres vinieran, ya que no deseaba coger ninguna enfermedad poco deseable. Pero parecía que justamente ese pensamiento se estaba cumpliendo. La morena desvió la mirada al cielo, en el que se empezaban a formar pequeños copos de nieve, que poco a poco iba descendiendo cubriendo la acera de un blanco intenso.

La chica no pudo evitar acurrucarse a sí misma, dándose como una especie de abrazo para intentar calmar el frío. Aunque parecía que servía en vano, pero el pensamiento de sentirlo como si fuera una chaqueta reconfortaba un poco el ambiente.

Sintió caer un pequeño copo de nieve en su pierna, dio un leve respingón al entrar en contacto con él y lo apartó con la mano, haciendo que esta se le congelase y apenas la sintieran. Pequeños trozos del copo quedaron en su pantalón humedeciéndolo y llegando a hacer contacto con su piel.

Un sonido algo molesto que resonaba en sus oídos hizo que girará su rostro hacia la dirección por la que provenía. El molesto sonido provenía de un pájaro. En concreto un cuervo, de plumas negras intensas, y ojos con mirada penetrante en los que incluso se veía reflejada. Este estaba apoyado en la valla de su instituto, observándola. O eso parecía, como si la estuviera observando.

Sabía pocas cosas sobre aquellos animales, todo lo que sabía era de películas de pura ficción. Y en ellas salía que el cuervo no era un animal muy amistoso, e incluso daba algo de grima y solía alimentarse de las presas del asesino. Aprovechaban todo, y todo le parecía comestible. La chica tiritó, pero esta vez no de miedo, si no recordando las escenas en la que un pájaro de escasa estatura como él se comía un ojo humano tan grande como su pico. Aquello era escalofriante, y recordaba haberlo visto con su mejor amiga, Bonnie, una de las noches de terror que solían organizar.

La chica seguía con sus ojos fijos en los del cuervo, viendo como la observaba y parecía comprender cada uno de sus movimientos. Ese pájaro no parecía uno normal y corriente, si no sacado de una película de terror, que estaba segura que no existían. Aunque en ese momento debía admitir que dudaba. Ya ni siquiera notaba el frío que hacía a su alrededor, era como si todo se hubiera desvanecido excepto la mirada aterradora de aquella ave.

Se encontraba tensa, rígida, no podía mover ningún músculo. No quería, acaso de emergencia. Si llegarán sus padres en ese momento apostaría algo a que ni se enteraría, estaba como en una especie de trancé. Una trancé que creaba ese animal pero... ¿Cómo era posible? Ni los llamados "magos" lo hacía, ¿Por qué si ese cuervo?

Su mente se había detenido, y con ella el mundo, como si ahora el tiempo no pasará. Cuando notó el contacto de una mano contra su hombro. Una sensación de calor invadió su cuerpo, haciendo que su interior se formará una enorme sonrisa. Por primera vez no sentía frío en aquella noche. El cuervo parecía haber desaparecido cuando volvió a la realidad. ¿En qué momento? Y parecía haber puesto los pies en la tierra, y contemplar el paisaje nevado que se había creado en cuestión de segundos.

Deseaba que el contacto de aquella mano fuera de sus padres, o de Jeremy, o de Bonnie, o Matt, Caroline … había tantas millones de personas que deseaba que fueran dueño o dueña de aquella mano. Toda persona que le pudiera llevar de vuelta a su hogar sería agregada con gusto a la lista que tenía creada en su mente. Su sorpresa fuera aún mayor que el roce de aquella mano sobre sus hombros desnudos que al ver el rostro de quien era. Alguien que no conocía. Lo que se hace llamar "extraño".


	2. Chapter 2

La morena seguía notando el contacto de su mano contra su hombro, una sensación de confort embargaba su cuerpo en aquellos instantes. Como si quisiese que aquella mano nunca se separará de su hombro. Algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que no conocía al dueño de esta, pero era como si le hubieran puesto una chaqueta o agregado una capa a su vestimenta.

Giró la cabeza topándose con el causante de aquella sensación. Sin duda podía asegurar que era un extraño, una persona que no conocía, ni de vista y menos de hablar con el. Quizás fuera un joven nuevo en el pueblo, ya que era un lugar pequeño donde prácticamente todos se conocían y solían saludarse con una amplia sonrisa. Algunas fingidas otras reales, y a veces con abrazos que te dejaban en el suelo. Pero al fin y al cabo todos se conocían. Pero la morena no conocía aquel chico, algo que le mosqueaba, aunque no tuviera razones.

El chico parecía aparentar unos 18 años, uno más uno menos, eso no importaba. Mostraba una sonrisa ladeada, como si algo que el deseará se hubiera cumplido, una sonrisa lo que se dice victoriosa. Sin duda la chica desconocía aquel hecho que había alegrado al joven, pero tampoco se debía meter en asuntos ajenos, y más si son de un completo desconocido. Aunque quizás eso era lo de menos. Tenía una pelo corto, y este alborotado. Como si se lo hubiese peinado y quisiera dejar ese efecto en el. Y unos ojos azules intensos, no le dio tiempo a comprobar más el aspecto del chico, la morena se había quedado mirando esos intensos ojos.

Cuando al fin volvió a tocar la realidad después de unos segundos, desvió la mirada hacia la carretera para comprobar si estaban sus padres y así dejar de mirar al joven, de seguir haciéndolo incluso podría asegurar que algo de babilla se le caería. Nadie estaba en esa calle, y las farolas de estas comenzaban a iluminarse dando a entender que la noche ya comenzaba. El joven apartó la mano del hombro, haciendo que la morena, maldijera a ese chico por ese acto. Si hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos quizás no la hubiera quitado. Pero obviamente no lo iba a anunciar en voz alta , sería.. ¿raro?

-Disculpa. -Se justificó el chico de pelo oscuro y ojos claros por haber mantenido su mano tanto tiempo. -¿Tienes frío?

A la chica no le dio tiempo a formar ni asentir a aquellas palabras, ya tenía puesta la cazadora del joven sobre los hombros. Aquel gesto lo había leído infinidad de veces y visto en televisión y novelas de amor. Y solo una persona lo hizo por ella, su novio, Matt. Pero estaba claro que ese chico no era su novio, a diferencia de este, el cabello de Matt era de un tono cobrizo como el oro y ojos de un azul más tornado a oscuro.

La chica se le quedó mirando, no conseguía articular palabras debido al frío que había aparecido en el ambiente. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Gracias? ¿O toma no la necesito? Al fin y al cabo acababa siendo un extraño más. Una persona que a pesar de su aspecto no se puede fiar de ellas porque no se conocen sus verdaderas intenciones y tampoco sus verdaderos propósitos. Pero tampoco podía negar que aquella chaqueta comenzaba a media la temperatura de la piel de la joven, y le costaba renunciar a ella sin una buena razón. Peleó con su mente porque debía hacer mientras que en la realidad se comenzaba a crear un silencio del que no se estaba dando cuenta.

-Oh, gracias. -Dijo pasado unos segundos por fin haciendo callar a ambas voces y dándole la razón a una de ellas. Había tomado la decisión correcta para su salud, no deseaba coger ninguna enfermedad que la dejará en cama un temporada. El hecho de no poder estar en movimiento le alteraba bastante.

-Soy Damon. -Dijo, cogiendo la mano de la morena y depositando un delicado beso en ella. La chica sorprendida por su acto, no pudo evitar mirarle extrañada y soltar una ligera risa ante su acto. Sin duda no estaba acostumbrada aquella clase de cortesía por parte de los miembros masculinos. Le recordaba a épocas antiguas donde ese era el saludo según las clases de historia.

-Lo siento, lo siento. -Dijo al notar al notar la extrañada mirada del chico extrañado sobre ella. -Pero.. aquí no estamos a costumbrados a esa clase de saludo. -Se justificó, aunque no pudo negar casi se derrite al notar el contacto de sus labios contra su piel. Aunque todo aquello lo evadió con una risa, ya que no podía pensar aquello cuando tenía novio y ella no era una de las típicas chicas que se enrollan con el primero que pase.

-¿Aquí los chicos no saben como tratar a una chica? -Dijo el joven con una sonrisa ladeada, la que había mostrado antes pero con un toque de seducción y picardía.

-Aquí los chicos no son anticuados. -Y comenzó a reír de nuevo la chica. -Me llamo Elena. -Dijo la morena intentando cesar sus risas con efecto.

-Vaya, pues me tendrás que enseñar vuestras costumbres, ¿no? -Conservando esa sonrisa en su rostro y con la mirada clavada en la chica que esta la tenía fija en la carretera. -Así que Elena, ¿sabes Elena? Me recuerdas a alguien.

Miró al chico, dispuesta a contestarle cuando un coche emitió el sonido de su bocina en modo de aviso. La chica instintivamente desvió la mirada hacia de donde provenía y allí estaba. El coche grisáceo con la matrícula desgastada y unos leves arañazos en la carrocería apenas visibles, si ella no supiera de su existencia no se habría enterado. Se agachó a recoger su mochila, y se giró para despedirse del chico y devolverle la chaqueta cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Se quedó allí parada de pie unos instantes. Mirando a todos lados por si estaba cerca de allí, se había ido de una manera que ni había echo ruido y tan rápido que ni se le veía.

-Elena, ¡Date prisa! -Gritó su madre dentro del coche y esta se acercó a él. Con la chaqueta del joven en la mano. Entró en el asiento trasero y se quedó observando por la ventana. Allí en un árbol volvía estar aquel cuervo negro, parecía observarla detenidamente examinándola como había hecho anteriormente. El coche comenzó a andar y así la mirada del pájaro se iba quedando atrás, al igual que el instituto. Se iba transformando en una mancha difuminada. Su madre había comenzado a parlotear de algo que la morena no se estaba enterando, ya que ahora mismo no estaba con la mente en aquel coche.


	3. Chapter 3

Esa noche había tenido una pesadilla, lo sabía por las gotas de súdor que tenía en su mente al abrir los ojos, y la respiración agitada que la acompañaba. Sin embargo, aquella idea que parecía atormentarle en forma de sueño, la desconocía. Sólo recordaba los ojos negros como el azabache mirándola, los del pájaro que parecía acosarla de manera casi obsesiva. ¿O era ella la que se obsesionaba con la mirada penetrante del ave? Le pareció verlo en su ventana. "Elena, calma, sólo era un sueño. Era un pájaro, solo eso, ¿vale?" Sintió la necesidad de calmarse, porque estaba alterada y sin motivo. Paranoica, esa era la palabra.

El timbre rezumbó en sus oídos, como si fuera a su cabeza a la que hubiera llamado. Fue eso lo que le impulso a la morena a descender las escaleras y permitir el paso al visitante, Bonnie, su mejor amiga. Llevaba comida en la mano, se podía oler a kilómetros, sin embargo la visión borrosa de Elena le impedía fijarse bien y especificar.

-Buenos días dormilona.- Susurro la chica y, como perro por su casa, entro sin ningún tipo de permiso, con total libertad pues falta de confianza no había.

Fue en ese momento cuando a Elena se le ocurrió la idea de mirar la hora, y tal fue su sorpresa que no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de asombro y musitar un "las dos y cuarto" en voz alta.

-Hora perfecta para un desayuno/comida.- Anunció en voz alta Bonnie, mientras dejaba las bolsas encima de la mesa, liberándose del peso que generaban en sus brazos y soltando un suspiro después. La adormilada parpadeo varias veces, como si de alguna forma así viera sentido a la situación, Bonnie se percató. –Comida, amigos, fiesta. ¿Te suena?

En ese momento todo se clarífico. Sus padres se habían ido de viajes junto a Jeremy, volverían mañana por la mañana, le concretaron. Habían ido a arreglar unos papeles o algo así, tampoco había prestado mucha atención a los detalles del viaje, pues se mente solo se centraba en hacer algo divertido como una fiesta.

-O sí, lo siento, lo había olvidado.- Tenía algo más importante en la cabeza, susurro en su mente.

Aún recordaba anoche, cuando conoció a _Damon _el chico misterioso del que sólo sabía su nombre y su talla. Pensaría que el día anterior se basaba en un sueño si no fuera por la cazadora que estaba colgada en una silla de su cuarto, a la espera de volver a tropezar con el dueño y devolversela, y no sin antes darle las gracias. Fue entonces cuando Bonnie parecía leerle la mente, como se costumbre.

-Matt vendrá a ayudar, debe estar a punto de llegar.- Parecía habersele clavado una agijón, ¿de culpabilidad? Por supuesto, estaba pensando en otra persona, y casi suplicando volver a verla cuando solo debería tener ojos para el. Sólo él. –O puedo decirle que de media vuelta y no se moleste.-

Su amiga sabía perfectamente que las cosas entre Elena y Matt no iban bien, o nunca lo habían ido. Elena parecía alargarlo todo, darle falsas esperanzas de algo que ella misma veía sin futuro. Cuanto más tardes, más duele, solían decirle, ella lo sabía pero era incapaz de hacerle daño. ¿Cómo podía hacer aquello? ¿Y que la odiará? "También mereces felicidad, Elena" Era esa vocecilla la de Bonnie. A veces creía que era una sabia que se había escapado del monte con los monjes, y había venido a compartir su sabiduría con los mortales. A veces llegaban a bromear sobre ello, sin tomarlo como algo serio.

-No, es sólo que..- No sabía como continuar las frase, era de esos momentos en los que lo que más deseabas era una interrupción.

-No lo alargues más, Elena. Entre cerveza y cerveza díselo, aquí hay alcohol de sobra para ahogar las penas. –Bromeo Bonnie, alzando una de las cervezas que había en las bolsas. Elena no pudo evitar reir un poco, aunque en el fondo no se sintiera así, la típica risa para quedar bien, eso mismo era.

Fuea hablar por teléfono para avisarle a Matt de que no viniera, que le veía en la fiesta, mientras Elena se dedicaba a sacar comida y bebidas de las cajas. Había puesto anuncios en las calles, había mandado sms, todo estaba preparado para que todos los adolescentes que cupiesen en la casa bebieran sin control, y sin ninguna autoridad paterna. Sin embargo, ella no pensaba que fuera a ser esa su mejor noche. ¿Cómo puedes dejar a alguien y luego divertirte? Tendría que estar ebría, y es lo que haría, beber mucho y pensar poco.

-Desembucha. –Así fue como Bonnie demostró que había dejado de hablar por teléfono. Su voz era autoritaria, era una orden.

-¿El qué?- La cara de Elena era de asombro, no sabía a que se refería su amiga.

-No te hagas la tonta, Elena, que nos conocemos. ¿No acordarte tú de una fiesta, tú?.- Dijo Bonnie sin vacilar y sin rodeos, no era de esas. Directa al grano, nada de indirectas, las cosas como son.

-Tenía mi mente en otro sitio.-No quería enfrentarse a la mirada de la otra, así que se límito a fijar la vista en el pollete, mientras continuaba organizando cosas sin saber donde colocarlas.

-¿Y ese sitio tiene nombre?- Continuó con el interrogatorio.

-Se llama Damon.-


End file.
